Problem: Find the sum of the roots of the equation \[(2x^3 + x^2 - 8x + 20)(5x^3 - 25x^2 + 19) = 0.\]
Answer: By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots of $2x^3 + x^2 - 8x + 20 = 0$ is $-\tfrac{1}{2}.$ Similarly, the sum of the roots of $5x^3-25x^2+19=0$ is $-\tfrac{-25}{5} = 5.$ Notice that the roots of the given equation consist of the roots of both equations put together (since, in general, $ab = 0$ if and only if $a=0$ or $b=0$). Therefore, the sum of the roots of the given equation is $-\tfrac{1}{2} + 5 = \boxed{\tfrac{9}{2}}.$